In today's society of smartphones, small form factor personal computing devices, and social media, pictures are constantly being taken and electronically distributed among various computing devices. Oftentimes, pictures are taken of someone and posted, for example, to a social media website without the consent of that person. Digital rights management systems and policies have been developed in an effort to prevent misuse of such images and other digital files. Digital rights management systems may be applied to an existing digital file to dictate whether it may be, for example, distributed, copied, saved, or printed.
Additionally, smartphones, digital cameras, and other handheld electronic devices are becoming computationally robust. For example, cameras with multiple lenses (e.g., 3D cameras) are equipped with additional features and able to determine depth when capturing an image. Additionally, such small form factor personal computing devices may include hardware to implement a variety of communication protocols, technologies, and techniques. For example, such devices may be able to triangulate another device to determine its location.